Bloodman
and in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan |team= |previous team =Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Ice Devil Slayer Magic |curse=First Seal Second Seal Third Seal Bomb Curse Tenga Goken Tenchi Kaimei Thorn Curse Necromancer Absorption Curse Calamity Curse Enhancement Macro |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 278 (shadowed) Episode 295 (actual) |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice=Kenichirō Matsuda |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Bloodman (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) was an Etherious and a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. Feared as the "Grim Reaper" (死神 Shinigami) by his foes, he efficiently wields the Curses of the Nine Demon Gates and their king.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 16 Appearance Bloodman is a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, Bloodman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bloodman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of Sabertooth that he killed, Bloodman very much resembles the .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 13 Personality Bloodman, living up to his appearance, is a sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, shows no mercy against foes and silently kills anyone who gets in his way. When he is attacked by an angry Gajeel, more of Bloodman's macabre personality comes to light, wherein he arrogantly tells Gajeel that to touch him is to touch death itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 18 However, by that token, Bloodman also appears to be quite battle-hungry, saying in his encounter with Gajeel, upon hearing that the man's lungs are made of iron and thus resistant to Magical Barrier Particles, that it had been some time since he had been able to enjoy a true fight. His fixation with death also became more apparent, as when Levy intervened, Bloodman promised them an inevitable death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 13-17 Additionally, he is extremely persistent, as when he was dealt a mortal wound by Gajeel, Bloodman went out of his way to try and take Gajeel with himFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 23 before he eventually died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 1 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Bloodman receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 Bloodman, however, does later mobilize with the other eleven members of the Spriggan 12 to attack Ishgar and seize Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail; he aligns himself with a fleet designed to attack Ishgar from the north, and does so alongside Irene Belserion and Larcade of the elite guard. When they ultimately arrive at their landing destination, Bloodman descends and deals with the combined assault from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus by indiscriminately killing all enemies he finds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 After being called to arm himself along with Larcade by Irene,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 18 he descends onto the battlefield, slaughtering more Mages, some who run in fear of not suffering humiliation again. Bloodman is then suddenly attacked by a livid Gajeel Redfox who informs the Shield of Spriggan that for reawakening his most terrible memory he will make him feel his wrath. Laughing, Bloodman tells the Iron Dragon Slayer he has just touched death itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Pages 16-19 Bloodman then escapes Gajeel's clutches and begins to taunt and attack the man, but is angrily knocked away by his foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 2-4 As they continue to clash, Bloodman becomes confused by Gajeel's resistance to his Magical Barrier Particle body, but upon learning that his lungs are made of iron, Bloodman expresses joy at finding a foe that can challenge him. However, as his body is made of the aforementioned particles, Bloodman is unfazed by Gajeel's subsequent strike and ravages him with a torrent of skulls that not only severely damages his foe, but also begins to take the lives of other fighters. However, when he begins chiding Gajeel, Levy enters the battle and dispels his skulls with Solid Script: Shine; her appearance forces Bloodman to abandon his restraint and promise them a covenant with death that he refuses to let the two Fairy Tail Mages break. Bloodman immediately takes the opportunity to explain his powers, the First and Second Seals, before assuming a new form and mentioning the Third Seal, from which he states they have no hope of escaping from alive. When Gajeel points out Bloodman's poor Magic Power, Bloodman reveals that he manipulates Curse Power and, subsequently, the powers of the prominent members of Tartaros. Bloodman then goes on to assault Gajeel with various Curses and Silver's Ice Devil Slayer Magic, but when these attempts do not work to his liking, he unleashes the Third Seal and its true power: Over Skelter; to his surprise, Gajeel and Levy escape from the life-stealing move. He is then subject to Gajeel's rage when Levy succumbs to the poison of the Magical Barrier Particles, but as Gajeel's attacks cannot harm his body, Bloodman pierces him with the Thorn Curse and stands resistant to Gajeel's assault. However, Bloodman then bears witness to Gajeel devour the Magical Barrier Particles, digest the poison and enter Dragon Force, which leaves him greatly astonished, especially when Gajeel becomes able to strike his body. Spitting slurs against Gajeel, Bloodman is then dealt a grievous wound, causing his body to dissipate, but before he can die, Bloodman turns what remains of his body into a vortex Magical Barrier Particles and ensnares Gajeel in an attempt to take Gajeel with him into the afterlife.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 6-23 After telling Gajeel that his body is the portal to the afterlife, and that he will not return from it, Bloodman finally succumbs to his injuries and dies. Later, a Historia of Bloodman is created (alongside ones of Wall Eehto and God Serena) by Neinhart so as to reunite the Spriggan 12 to serve at the emperor's side in the battle against Fairy Tail; Bloodman wonders whether he has been resurrected, but Neinhart corrects him and tells the three Spriggan 12 Historias that if they want to remain "alive" they need to protect him. Then, Bloodman stands alongside his emperor and the other Spriggan 12 members, awaiting Fairy Tail's next move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-15 Bloodman then mobilizes alongside Wall as his other fellow Spriggan 12 members make their moves, but his advance is halted by the arrival of Rogue, who attacks him in shadow form. Minerva also appears, but an intrigued BloodmanFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 10-13 opts to fight Rogue directly and, before long, engages him blow-for-blow in his Third Seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 12 Before long, Bloodman overpowers Rogue and derides him for his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 7 Shortly thereafter, however, Bloodman falls against him in battle and disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 2 Magic, Curses and Abilities First Seal (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that, very similarly to Shadow Drive, if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 3 Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 13 Second Seal (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 6 which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 15-16 Third Seal (第三の印 Dai-san no In): A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape into an Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) like state and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, Bloodman describes it as the seal that brings the very Grim Reaper's judgment upon his foes' lives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 6-7 Its release takes the form of a shining white dot being opened in the center of Bloodman's forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 12 *'Over Skelter' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. From Bloodman's reaction regarding Gajeel and Levy's escape from Over Skelter, doing so should normally be very difficult, if not outright impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 12-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 24 Bomb Curse: Similar to its original user, Jackal, Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 8 (Unnamed) *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Like Ezel before him, Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 9 *'Onimaru' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent; said shockwave is strong enough to crack Gajeel's iron skin. Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Bloodman has the ability to use Torafuzar's Curse to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a Devil Slayer), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 11 *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros, Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 16 *'Thorns' ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Bloodman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Absorption Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 (Unnamed) Enhancement (強化 Kyōka): Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. Calamity Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. (Unnamed) Macro ( Makuro): Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. Necromancer ( Nekuromansā): Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bloodman has some expertise in close combat, from grappling an enemy's neck to matching blow for blow against a Shadow Dragon Slayer in Rogue; able to powerfully punch the same foe to keep him off-balance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 7 Immense Curse Power: Despite not possessing Magic Power comparable to the rest of the Spriggan 12, Bloodman instead boasts in incredible amount of Curse Power; his Curse Power is stated to be on par with God Serena's Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 as well as it being stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox:) "Heh heh heh... He who dares touches death will soon regret it!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 19 *(To Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden): "To stand before me means you have made a compact with death!! Your wish to break that compact will not be granted!! I swear on it in the name of the god of death!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 17 *(To Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden): "And with the Third Seal, the Reaper brings hell's judgement upon thine lives. Beyond three, there is no hope of return to the living realm thou value so much." Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman *Rogue Cheney vs. Bloodman (Historia) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Former Devil Slayers Category:Spells Category:Etherious